Transformers Prime: Macross Rising
by Knightmare Gundam of Ni
Summary: Transformers Prime/Macross AU Crossover. Six years after the devastating Unification War, three years after the Autobots' arrival on Earth, Jack Darby falls victim to horrible chance just after his victory in restoring Optimus Prime with the Key to Vector Sigma. Now, the mysterious SMS enters the Cybertronian War, armed with fifteen-year-old secrets and a mysterious war machine.
1. Prologue

_Well folks, here it is. My first fanfiction writing foray into Transformers!_

_And Macross._

_By now, those who are familiar with my work should know: This is a crossover fanfic. Specifically, a type TV Tropes calls a 'Fusion Fic', where, and I quote, "the metaphysics and backstories of the universes have been fused so they have always existed as part of the same setting. As a result, rather than the characters being simply swapped, the backstories and worlds of both franchises are altered so they can exist together."_

_I think this is starting to be my main thing, given what I'm going for with Devil of Zero and Memories of Death. Speaking of which, don't worry about this interfering with other projects. It definitely is. Kinda. Maybe. I dunno, we'll see._

_And now, some background - you know, to pad my wordcount, bore you out so you'll be properly enthused when you get to reading the actual prologue (and/or skip this part entirely) and to chase out those who aren't that interested._

_My history with Transformers began a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...wait, that's bullshit. It started when I was like, five or something, while I was living somewhere in...Massachusetts? Hell if I know, my memory's crap. Anyway, there I was, playing with Legos or something, when the TV got turned on by one of my many siblings, and there were robots on the screen! Sure they were shadowed and virtually featureless, but I could tell they were robots from the blocky shapes! And I was hooked._

_And then I saw some pretty lights, something about 'scanning'. Monkey (Five, remember?)...Cat...Rat...Rhino...yawn. Then the other dudes! Spider, eugh, Pterodactyl...getting interesting...Velociraptor...nice, very nice...T-Rex? Yay! (Feels like I forgot someone...eh, can't be anyone important (Waspinator sad!)) And thus, Megatron became my hero._

_Yeah, I know how that sounds these days, but he was a robot that turned into a T-Rex. Shut up. His Transmetal form, when I got my grubby kid hands on it, was my favorite toy evah! A close second was that wolf-eagle Fuzor, Silverbolt, who I spent forever wondering why he was almost always with the creepy spider lady (lifelong arachnophobe here folks)._

_And then I saw Megatron turn into a dragon._

_Yep. Hooked like a trout._

_Of course, being five-six-or-seven, my attention waned quickly, and soon enough I was hooked on one of my stepfathers fancy-looking cartoons (I would later learn they were called...'Anime') Robotech. And therein was I introduced to Macross, by way of Harmony Gold, and my world was enriched by the triple-changing Valkyries._

_Of course, then I saw Gundam Wing, a transforming robot with a hand-cannon that could vaporize entire building with a single shot, and the next six-to-seven years I spent on bent knee before my Gundam altar._

_But soon enough, Transformers and Macross crept their way back into my life, Michael Bay bringing Transformers, Live to the Big Screen (Who's this Witwicky idiot and why's he in my Giant Robot movie?) and then Macross Frontier...er...um...I found it? Online? With...subtitles?_

_Anyway, so you get why I'm into this. Giant Transforming Robots. Every healthy teenager's dream. But there was always something about Transformers that bothered me later in life. It took until I saw Avatar that it finally struck me. (By the way, that guy, who cackled maniacally in the theater when Quaritch blew up Hometree? Yeah, that was me. Don't bother preaching 'ethics' and 'nature conservation', overexposure to Disney burned those out of me a decade ago...and before you try that, Japan turned me off from aliens and catgirls.)_

_The humans were useless. Obviously, the Film Series, especially Dark of the Moon remedied this a bit, but it still didn't satisfy me. I needed humanity to be able to fight Transformers on equal ground (props to M.E.C.H of the Prime Series by the way), with their own power. So, here I am, writing this._

_There's been a lot of similar fics, and I note that, while those ones generally saw the victims being transformed into Transformers (hah!) all of them, this one included, generally sees them going through a helluva lot of pain and suffering (sometimes surgical, other times sadistic)._

_Sorry Jack!_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Transformers or Macross. Those belong respectively to Hasbro and...um...Originally Macross was made by Studio Nue, right? and licensed by...Tatsunoko? But...Harmony Gold holds the distribution rights in North America...but it was bought by Warner Bros. recently? And that's without going into all of the musical stuff...

Screw it, it's not mine, I'm not making money! So there! Now on with the prologue!

* * *

**Transformers Prime: Macross Rising**

**Prologue**

**Decepticon Spacebridge Chamber, Earth  
January 22, 2014 A.D.**

I hurried into the Spacebridge portal, Arcee revving before me. The swirling green vortex consumed her, and then me. The dizzying sensation of the portal was present for only a moment, and when I came out, it was to see Arcee tackling Megatron himself, and Optimus - or, Orion as he knew himself now - climbing to his feet with his back towards me.

After glancing at the fight before him, the amnesiac Prime turned to look at me, as I held the Key to Vector Sigma, the frail-looking device glowing with power.

"Are you..." It was strange to see him so hesitant...a stark contrast to his certainty as Optimus Prime...and strangely familiar. Ratchet was right. Orion Pax was like me...and I like him. "...certain I am worthy?"

"You have no idea." I replied, holding the Key up higher. A beam of energy trailed from it, flowing into Orion's chest for a moment, before the plates shifted away, revealing the Matrix of Leadership within. I watched as the energy flowed, and saw Orion's hesitant expression morph into the stern expression of Optimus Prime. The Key floated out of my hand, up to Optimus, who reached up and held it between two of his massive fingers.

I heard a a thudding gait, and turned to see Megatron charging for Optimus. He leaped, blade extending out from beneath his Fusion Cannon.

**"NO!"** He roared, striking down at Optimus' back.

And then, in a moment that I would forever know as 'the raddest thing ever' (as Miko would say) Optimus whirled about, and grabbed Megatron's blade in both hands!

"Megatron...Begone!" he growled, drawing his hand back as his faceplate slid into position, slamming Megatron with a punch that threw him twenty feet back, the Decepticons' leader colliding with the cavern wall. With that blow, the Autobots seemed revitalized, the entire team reassembling around Optimus like he never left.

My heart swelled with joy.

"Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

"Long story, old friend." Ratchet's relief was rather audible.

"Base to Arcee, we're reading five Autobot life signs there. Is Prime with you?"

"And Jack."

I heard the sighs of relief coming from my friends and mom over the commlink.

And then, I saw Megatron's arm reach up, and claw at the walkway leading to the Spacebridge.

Saw his Fusion Cannon glow with Energon.

Megatron's head wasn't even above the walkway. I was behind Arcee and Optimus, almost completely shielded by their legs. It was a one-in-a-million shot.

I guess it was that one.

One second, the joy was being replaced by instinctual fear, the fight-or-flight instinct turning to flight.

Another, unbearable heat. Pain. Agony. And screaming.

My screaming.

The pain and screaming seemed to last hours, maybe days. Occasionally, it seemed my screams lessened enough for me to hear snatches of other conversations.

"Jack! Oh my God, Jack!"

"Raf, look away!"

"We've got to get him to a hospital!"

Hours more of agony. Brief snippets of speech.

"-ird-degree burns over more than two-thirds-"

Burning.

"-damage, high chances of developing cancer, if he lives that long-"

Suffering.

"-urological damage, likely to be tetraplegic-"

Crippled.

From what little I could tell through the haze of pain, it didn't seem likely my life was going to be pleasing from now on. Thankfully, the haze of pain soon dissipated...only to be replaced by the haze caused by what appeared to be a ludicrous amount of pain medication. I could tell because everything was numb.

From that point on, I drifted in and out of consciousness. Occasionally, I came to, to see white hospital walls and sheets. Sometimes, there was someone by my bed. Mom. Miko. Raf. One time, I say Arcee staring in through the window. Never long though, since I lost consciousness just as often, and as quick.

I don't know how long it was, maybe days, weeks, hell, it might have been months, but I felt myself waking up, clarity in my head for once in ages. And pain. Minor aches, mostly, but it was growing steadily worse.

"Mr. Darby. Mr. Darby, can you hear me?" My vision was still fuzzy. All I could make out were what looked like two black blobs in front of my, contrasting with the white hospital decor. My vision cleared up a little more every second though, and soon I could make out two men who perfectly fit the Men In Black secret-agent-type, from the stiff-looking suits and ties to the shades and little flesh-colored earpieces.

"Mr. Darby?"

"I hear you." Damn. My voice was _rough_.

"Mr. Darby, we have an offer for you. Before you accept, allow me to explain your situation."

I was listening.

"You are in the critical care ward of Jasper General Hospital. Approximately seventy-two percent of your body is covered in third-degree burns and the rest is second degree, with an area on the back of your head with 'only' a first degree burn. Radiation damage to your nervous system has effectively made you a tetraplegic. You can't move your arms and legs."

He was right. I couldn't.

"The doctors are predicting that the radiation exposure has made developing cancer of one type or another virtually certain."

Crappy cherry on top of a shit day.

"I am here to offer you a chance to escape that."

Say what? I stared blankly at him for a second, before it turned into a scornful glare.

"I expected that. However, this is no joke, no cruel prank." He reached within his jacket, withdrawing a card and holding it in front of me.

**N**ew **U**nited **N**ations

**S**pecial **M**ilitary **S**ervice

"I belong to a special NUN organization that has spent the past fifteen years developing new technologies - and my superiors believe you are a candidate for one of them. I have to warn you of the consequences: You'll lose your body. Your friends and mother will think you're dead. And you may lose your memories for a while."

"...h-how..."

"It'll be a surgical operation. Removing your brain and placing it in a cybernetic unit, which, in turn will be placed within a war machine. You will effectively become government property. But you will get to live, to move, and in ways that were't possible, even before your...injury. And provided all goes well, you will regain your memories soon enough."

I hesitated. It was a tough thing, to sign over your life to the government, for any reason, even in a position like mine. Then the other man spoke.

"You'll get to work with the Autobots. To help them in battle."

I closed my eyes. There it was. That wonderful, beautiful bait. A promise, of that joy of success again.

"I'll do it."

There was a quiet rustle, and I opened my eyes to see the second agent inserting a syringe needle into the IV. Within a minute, my vision darkened, and the heart monitor, unobtrusive in the background, started to beep frantically, before giving a dead tone as I fell unconscious.

For the longest time, all was the familiar, blissful dark of unconsciousness. Then, it was a void.

A dark, forbidding void.

Am I dead?

* * *

**...**

**...**

**BOOTING CYBERNETIC NEURO-CAPSULE...**

**TESTING NEURO-CIRCUITRY CONNECTIONS...**

**TESTING DATA-RECEPTOR CONNECTIONS...  
****CONNECTIONS ESTABLISHED****  
**

**TESTING COMMAND CONNECTIONS...  
****CONNECTIONS ESTABLISHED**

**TESTING PROCESSING CONNECTIONS...  
****CONNECTIONS ESTABLISHED**

**ALL NEURO-CIRCUITRY CONNECTIONS ESTABLISHED**

**FORMATTING...  
****SELECTIVE FORMAT IN PROGRESS...**

**FORMAT COMPLETE**

**UPLOADING BOOT RESULTS TO SMS_COMMAND**

**AWAITING COMMAND...**

* * *

"Jack? Jack can you hear us?"

"It's no use. Looks like his memories and personality were wiped in the format."

"Damn it...I'd hoped he was young enough to adapt..."

"Well, he's working out much better than the previous volunteers. Sure, there's the memory and personality loss, but the neuro-capsule's circuit connections to his brain seem to be functioning perfectly...I wonder what results we could get by using the Esquivel kid..."

"None! The Ethics Committee would never sanction any attempt to acquire Rafael Esquivel for this procedure! Lieutenant Fokker would skin us alive! And more importantly, **_I_ **would never condone such a thing!"

"Y-yes sir! My apologies, I-I was just wondering aloud!"

"See to it that you don't 'wonder' anymore...hmph...well, we've gone this far. It'd be insulting to Mr. Darby's sacrifice not to utilize this unfortunate turn of events to acquire as much data as possible. Upload the project files and run the update installation. If he takes to that well enough, upload the HVT files as well."

* * *

**...**

**RECEIVING...**

**...**

**...**

**DOWNLOADING FILE "SMS/PROJECT/VALKYRIE/VF_0_PHOENIX"...**

**DOWNLOADING...**

**DOWNLOADING...**

**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE**

**INSTALLING SYSTEMS UPDATE...**

**INSTALLING "VF-0 COMMAND INTERFACE"...**

**INSTALLING "CYBERTRONIAN INTERACTION PROGRAM"...**

**INSTALL COMPLETE**

**DOWNLOADING FILE "SMS/HIGH_VALUE_TARGET/DECEPTICONS"  
DOWNLOADING FILE "SMS/HIGH_VALUE_TARGET/AUTOBOTS"**

**DOWNLOAD COMPLETE**

**AWAITING COMMAND...**

* * *

"Huh. Look at that. He's soaking it up like a sponge."

"We'll I'll be damned. Let's see how far we can take this...activate external connections A12 through X9, route the connection to the simulation servers, and input the command to run the simulation programs sequentially. Run real-time data readouts of it too."

"Aye, aye sir."

* * *

**RECEIVING...**

**...**

**EXTERNAL CONNECTIONS ESTABLISHED**

**NETWORK/SMS_SIMULATION SERVER**

**RUNNING PROGRAM "SMS/PROJECT/VALKYRIE/VF_0_PHOENIX/SIMULATION MISSION 001"**

**...**

**PROGRAM COMPLETE**

******RUNNING PROGRAM "SMS/PROJECT/VALKYRIE/VF_0_PHOENIX/SIMULATION MISSION 002"**

******...**

******PROGRAM COMPLETE**

**********RUNNING PROGRAM "SMS/PROJECT/VALKYRIE/VF_0_PHOENIX/SIMULATION MISSION 003"**

* * *

"Holy shit..."

"Hah! Wouldn't you know it, the kid pulled through after all!"

"Uh, sir, what do you mean?"

"Look at the Neuro-Capsule readings!"

"...holy-"

"Yep! Way too much data there even for the Neuro-Capsule's operation systems and the uploaded files! His mind has expanded into the Capsule's quantum processors! That's why we didn't see it at first!"

"But, then why isn't there any response from him?"

"Well, adapting to an entirely new processing architecture is going to be difficult, I'd normally say impossible, but this _is_ an experimental apparatus we threw together with a witch-doctor brew of Cybertronian technology and biology with _human_ technology and biology. If I were to guess, he's probably in something of a lucid dream...or some kind of cybernetic equivalent."

"So...what do we do?"

"Put him through his paces. Run up to Sim Mission 39 and take readings the whole time. I'll go tell General Hayes, and then, well, we'll see."

"He's going to be interested all right, especially after that fiasco with M.E.C.H."

"Hm. That's right...'Nemesis Prime'. What a bunch of jokers. Jack here'll knock 'em flat."

* * *

**LOCATION: NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE, NEVADA, UNITED STATES OF AMERICA, EARTH  
DATE/TIME: AUGUST 5, 2014 A.D/0702 HOURS**

**UNIT: VF-0S 'PHOENIX HERALD'  
****MISSION: AID AUTOBOTS IN DESTROYING DECEPTICON FACILITY 66S AKA 'DARKMOUNT'  
****PRIMARY TARGETS: 'DARKMOUNT' FUSION CANNONS, DECEPTICON SPACE WARSHIP 'NEMESIS', HVT-D1, HVT-D2, HVT-D3, HVT-D4  
****MISSION LOAD-OUT: 1 X GAE-01X ENERGON PULSE CARBINE/3,200 AHEAD ROUNDS, 12 X SEMRAAM MISSILES, 2 X FAST PACK MODULES/24 X SESRAAM MICRO-MISSILES/2 X SPARE CARBINE MAGAZINES**

**AWAITING GO ORDER...**


	2. Chapter 1: From the Ashes

_Welp, here we are, chapter one._

_I note that this chapter was written whilst listening to but Everlove's Cities of Dust and The Puscifier's Humbling River. Epic._

_For the Destroids, they're basically the Destroid Cheyennes from Macross Zero with some alterations. For example, instead of only being equipped with Gatling guns and lasers, they possess hardpoints that can be outfitted with any compatible weapon._

_As for the 'mysterious SMS fighter', that's basically the VF-0 from Macross Zero, with the described paintjob and the caveat that all engine exhaust and weapons fire is green._

_The 57th Adversary Tactics Group and 64th Aggressor Squadron are real Air Force units that operate out of Nellis Air Force Base. I'm given to understand that they're more of a training unit though, IRL._

_The F-35E Lightning Strike Fighter is a fictional variation I made of the F-35 Lightning II that's being developed in real life. It's basically just the same fighter that Fowler pilots in Transformers Prime canon, but it may get expanded in future chapters._

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Transformers or Macross. I'm not making money off of this story. Shall we move on?

* * *

**Transformers Prime: Macross Rising**

**Chapter One: From the Ashes**

**Derelict Decepticon Warship _Harbinger_, Earth  
August 5, 2014 A.D., 10:07 AM**

**UNIT: Autobot Force Omega  
COMMANDER: Ultra Magnus, Temporary  
MISSION: Disable Darkmount's Fusion Cannons  
PRIMARY TARGET: Darkmount Fusion Cannon Power Core  
MISSION LOAD-OUT: N/A**

It was half of a hulk of ancient, ruined spaceship that the Autobots found themselves using as a base. Starscream's old hideout, back when he was still scrabbling for the scraps the Autobots gave him in return for his information. The knowledge gave Arcee a twisting, acidic feeling of bitterness. They were preparing to begin the mission...in a few moments, Ratchet would open the Groundbridge for Miko, and the Japanese teenager would send a phone call that, if all went according to plan, would draw away the majority of the Vehicons from Darkmount, allowing Arcee and Bumblebee to move in and infiltrate the fortress.

At the same time, the two Wreckers, Wheeljackand Bulkhead, would engage what was left of Darkmount's patrols in the open.

Hopefully it would be enough...

Enough to let her in...and find Starscream and Megatron...

_For Cliffjumper..._

_For Optimus..._

_For Jack..._

A pattern of buzzes, clicks and whirs sounded as Bumblebee patted her on the shoulder, the scout giving her a supporting look.

"Thanks Bee."

The characteristic warping sound of a Groundbridge portal indicated the start of the mission. Arcee readied herself to fight, running a quick diagnostic before grabbing the weapon she took from Ultra Magnus' ship.

It was a high-intensity laser, perfectly capable of melting a Vehicon's armor off of its endostructure.

Arcee wondered what it would do to Megatron's face.

* * *

**Jasper Outskirts, Nevada, United States of America  
10:15 AM  
**

**UNIT: SMS Destroid Platoon 'Primal'  
COMMANDER: First Lieutenant [REDACTED], Codename PROPHET  
MISSION: Provide support to allied Cybertronian assets 'Autobots' and friendly SMS unit 'Phoenix'  
PRIMARY TARGETS: Decepticon Installation 66S 'Darkmount', HVT-D1, HVT-D2, HVT-D3, HVT-D4  
MISSION LOAD-OUT: 2 x 'Cheyenne' Medium-Range Squads (2 x 20mm Energon Gatling Guns/250,000 rounds SAPHE, 2 x 5mm Tactical High-Energy Lasers, High-Powered Radar Dome, 2 x Micro-Missile Launchers/12 x SESRAAM Micro-Missiles)  
2 x 'Spartan' Close-Quarters Combat Squads (Reactive Armor Plating, 2 x High-Frequency Armblades, 2 x Collapsible Ablative Alloy Shields, Secondary Vernier Thruster Packs, 2 x Micro-Missile Launchers/12 x SESRAAM Micro-Missiles)  
1 x 'Tomahawk' Long-Range Support Squad (1 x 120mm Cannon/90 Shells of various makes and purposes, 2 x Minelayer Systems/30 Energon-Explosive Smart-Mines, 2 x 45mm Autocannons, 2 x Tactical High-Energy Lasers, ****2 x Micro-Missile Launchers/12 x SESRAAM Micro-Missiles**)

It was a cramped, dark place, the cockpit of a Destroid. A claustrophobic would have a foaming fit at just hearing of it, and only the slightest of men and women would feel at all comfortable. One would think that such a small space wouldn't have room for complicated control systems, but they'd be wrong. Dozens of buttons, knobs and switches were mounted on two joysticks at the end of parts intended to strap to the the pilot's forearm, serving to control the arms and weapons systems while pedals with latches intended to clamp onto the pilot's boots aided in controlling the motor systems. Memorizing these complex controls to be able to operate merely by feel was a task required of all trainees.

_All-in-all, being a Destroid pilot is like having the worst parts of a tank driver and a jet pilot._ Staff Sergeant 'NOMAD' thought. _Of course, the fact that its all to pilot a giant robot is a fairly good compensation. _He grinned, flexing his hand around the joystick and watching through the helmet-mounted HUD as the Gatling Guns mounted on his Destroid's arms whirred to life briefly.

A beep and the appearance of a blinking icon on the HUD caught NOMAD's attention.

"Primal Actual to all units. Autobots are beginning operation. Power up from stand-by and prepare to engage Victors, Vipers and Igors." The order came from PROPHET, leader of Primal Platoon and Eagle Squad.

NOMAD watched as all around his Destroid, visors lit up green and robots with camouflage patterned-skins of tan, brown and dark gray shades began to move. His own Squad, Cougar, were formed up behind him in a wedge.

"Squads Ape and Rhino, I want you in front with your shields at the ready. Intercept Victor fire and accelerate to engage in Close-Quarters. Rat, Cougar, track and eliminate approaching Vipers and Igors, support Ape and Rhino when free. Eagle, ready to provide long-range fire support."

"Alright Cougars, remember the Sim battles and we out to pull through fine."

"Rowr!" Came the chorus. NOMAD had no idea who in his squad decided to make that the unofficial response, but he didn't mind much.

"Bet I get more kills than you do." 'PSYCHO', commander of Destroid Spartan Squad Ape, challenged.

"Maybe." NOMAD acknowledged. "But if the Sim data's any indication, Phoenix'll have all of us beat."

"Heh. True."

* * *

**RECEIVING...**

**GO ORDER RECEIVED**

**RUNNING PRE-FLIGHT DIAGNOSTIC...**

**...**

**...**

**DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE**

**PERFORMANCE NOMINAL**

**ENGAGING REACTION ENGINES...**

**TAXIING TO RUNWAY...**

* * *

**Nellis Air Force Base  
10:24 AM  
**

**UNIT: Alpha Flight, 64th Aggressor Squadron, 57th Adversary Tactics Group  
COMMANDER: Agent William Fowler, USA Autobot Liaison, Temporary  
MISSION: Destroy Decepticon Installation 66S AKA 'Darkmount'  
PRIMARY TARGETS: Decepticon Installation 66S 'Darkmount'  
MISSION LOAD-OUT: 6 x F-35E Lightning Strike Fighters, (1 x GAU-22/A 4-Barreled 25mm Gatling Gunpod/300 rounds, 2 x AGM-158 Joint Air-to-Surface Standoff Missiles)**

_Just like being in the army all over again._ Fowler thought to himself. _Hurry up and wait_.

It had been a rush to get authorization to commandeer one of the active flights and ready his own customized Lightning, throwing all the codeword authentications he needed at the base commander and readying for combat.

Of course, until he got word that the Autobots off-lined those cannons on top of the big ugly tower Megatron had magicked up somehow, they didn't dare take off and risk the Decepticons detecting them and wiping out several cities, just like they did that Army company.

Fowler's thoughts were interrupted by the familiar hum of aircraft engines, and he twisted around in his cockpit to see a white jet unlike any he'd ever seen before taxiing down one of the other runways.

He jammed his finger on the radio.

"Tower! I specifically ordered all aircraft grounded except for Alpha Flight! What is that fighter doing?"

"Sorry Agent Fowler, but that's an SMS unit. We don't have any authority over it."

"SMS? What's a Special Military Service unit doing here?" Fowler growled.

"Don't know. They threw all the usual stuff at us, 'Top Secret', 'that's classified', 'Need-to-know', the usual junk."

"Well, dammit, tell them to stop that fighter! If it-" Fowler was interrupted by the howl of said fighter's engines as it accelerated, roaring down the runway. In moments, the jet was in the air and flying away. Fowler had to stop and stare at it.

Why in the world would a human jet have green exhaust?

* * *

**Darkmount, Nevada  
10:32**

**UNIT: Autobot Force Omega, Sub-Element 1 (Wheeljack, Bulkhead)  
COMMANDER: Ultra Magnus, Temporary  
MISSION: Disable Darkmount's Fusion Cannons  
PRIMARY TARGET: Darkmount Fusion Cannon Power Core  
MISSION LOAD-OUT: 1 x Heavy Ion Rifle, 1 x E-Volt Combat Whip, Body-Integrated Blasters and Melee Weapons, Energon Grenades**

"Fire in another hole!" Wheeljack called out, lobbing his last grenade at the eyesore in front of him. It detonated with a very satisfying 'THOOM' and the Wrecker hid a satisfied grin under his combat mask as he and Bulkhead advanced rapidly.

Moments later, a few dozen Vehicon Seekers descended from Darkmount, blasters blazing and hitting virtually everything but the two Wreckers.

_Right on time. _Bulkhead thought, firing a shot from the Heavy Ion Rifle. The bolt of energy blasted a Seeker to dust, and he let off a few more rounds as Wheeljack lashed out with the E-Volt whip he took from Ultra Magnus' armory, a contained bolt of electricity slicing through three Seekers in a row.

Transforming his free hand into a blaster, Wheeljack joined Bulkhead in shooting down some more of the silver-painted drones,

Right up until a buzzing sound made them pause.

"Scrap." Wheeljack swore, just as the first of many enormous beetle-like bots landed before them.

"Insecticons. Wasn't Ratchet supposed to draw them off?" Bulkhead wondered aloud, before blasting the one in front of them. The shot shattered the 'con's shoulder, depriving it of one of its arms.

It's reaction was to issue the same warbling screech they all did, just as twenty more bugs landed around the Autobots.

The two Wreckers looked at each other.

"Bet you can't kill more than I do." Wheeljack challenged.

"Hah! You're on!" Bulkhead said, shouldering the rifle and taking aim at the closest Insecticon.

Which then exploded.

None of the Cybertronians had the time to check their optics before a line of tan-and-brown mechs slammed into the Insecticon ranks. There were twenty-four of them, each an angular machine with reverse-jointed legs, heavy-looking armor plates, and enormous gold-glowing blades for arms, with short elbow extensions that had hands on the end. Two of the robots had red strips on either side of their heads, one of which was wrestling with an Insecticon in front of them. One of the robots' arms was flipped, the hand on the 'elbow' part gripped around an Insecticons head. A single stroke with the other arm decapitated it, and the robot held the head for a moment before crushing it.

Then it turned to them. The Wreckers tensed, ready to bring up their weapons.

"Hoy, you guys are Bulkhead and Wheeljack, right?" The robot asked, pointing to each with an Energon-covered blade. After a second, they nodded. "Great! Staff Sergeant PSCYHO, of the New United Nations' Special Military Service, at yours."

"Uh...thanks...but what are you guys-"

"Hold that thought." PSYCHO interrupted Bulkhead, turning to the rest of the robots. "Oy! Cover up! We got Vipers coming on an assault run!" The robots, even those who hadn't yet finished off their opponent, formed up into a line and raised their arms. Panels there folded out, forming a wall of interlinked shields that fended off the blaster bolts of the flight of Seekers passing by. The robots had been kind enough to make their defensive formation around the Wreckers, shielding them as well.

And then there was the sound of something ripping, and suddenly the air filled with dozens of tiny green streaks of light, that tore through the Seekers. Turning, the two Autobots saw yet more robots, these ones without the armor plating and fitted with Gatling guns instead of blades, firing on the Seekers. Now, the two 'bots noticed that these machines were rolling forward, and close inspection revealed wheels built into their feet.

There were twenty-four more of the Gatling-equipped robots, and just behind them were twelve more that had each had what looked like a tank cannon on their shoulder.

"Huh. Humans?" Wheeljack directed his question at PSYCHO.

"Been so all my life, although the wife would disagree with you."

"What are these things then?"

"Cool."

"Heh. Won't argue there."

* * *

**Darkmount Airspace, Nevada  
10:44**

**UNIT: Autobot Force Omega, Sub-Element 2 (Ultra Magnus)  
COMMANDER: Ultra Magnus, Temporary  
MISSION: Disable Darkmount's Fusion Cannons  
PRIMARY TARGET: Darkmount Fusion Cannon Power Core  
MISSION LOAD-OUT: 1 x Assault Transport, 1 x Nucleon Battle Rifle, Integrated Blasters and Melee Weapons**

"Fowler, what is the meaning of this?" Ultra Magnus demanded, having opened a commlink to Fowler's fighter.

"Of what?" The agent's reply came back.

"There are human forces assaulting Darkmount! There's a platoon of robots attacking the fortress!"

"Say what? Robots?"

"Yes, robots. They say they're of the New United Nations Special Military Service."

"What in the name of Benjamin Franklin's kite is going on here? I just had a SMS fighter take off from this base!"

Shaking his head, Ultra Magnus switched off the link.

_I'll have to accelerate the plan._ He decided. _Hopefully, the human forces can fend off the Predacon when it's deployed._

Banking his ship, the Autobot Commander landed it on one of the many superfluous-looking spikes extending out from Darkmount, taking his battle rifle and hopping out the hatch before the ship flew away on autopilot. Charging down the spike, Ultra Magnus leaped for a window the scans suggested led to the fortress' power core, blasting the glass out before landing inside the chamber.

Around, Vehicons manned several stations that presumably controlled the Fusion Cannons. He took them down methodically, single shots taking out a single Vehicon until only he lived within the room.

Giving the room a once-over to make sure, Ultra Magnus took aim at the power core-

Only for an energy bolt to blast his rifle out of his hands, and Megatron to land with a floor-shaking impact.

"Ultra Magnus." The warlord greeted. "Allow me to venture: You were attempting to disarm my Fusion Cannons, by disabling their power core."

"Indeed Megatron." The Commander activated his built-in blasters. "And you are standing in my way." Megatron just laughed.

"You think _you_ can defeat _me_? I was fighting in the pits of Kaon before you were sparked! As for the others, you think we were unaware of the scout and the femme, slinking through my fortess? Or do you think that the Wreckers and those charming little human machines will defeat my forces?" Megatron gestured out the window, where swarms of Insecticons and Seekers were approaching the small force.

* * *

**CONTACTS DETECTED**

**MATCHING ENERGON/THERMAL SIGNATURES TO DATABASE...**

**...**

**RESULTS/FRIENDLY: 60 X SMS DESTROID MODULAR COMBAT ROBOTS  
2 X CYBERTRONIAN ALLIES 'AUTOBOTS'**

**RESULTS/ENEMY: 27 X AERIAL VEHICON TROOPS, CODE 'VIPER'  
****38 X INSECTICON HEAVY ASSAULT TROOPS, CODE 'IGOR'**

**DESIGNATING TARGETS...**

**...**

**TARGETS DESIGNATED**

**LAUNCHING ORDNANCE**

* * *

Both Megatron and Ultra Magnus were shocked when an enormous swarm of missiles appeared, drawing sweeping arcs of contrails through the air as they homed in on targets. It seemed like there were a dozen missiles for every Decepticon in the air, and even when a Seeker or an Insecticon avoided one missile, three more locked in on them and struck, creating a panoply of explosions across the clouded sky.

A mere moment after, the apparent launcher of the missiles appeared.

It was a white jet fighter, with red strips along the main body and edging the wings. The wings were variable form, capable of sweeping back and forth depending on lift requirement, and the engines had movable nozzles that could vector the thrust in different directions. Notably, unlike the other human aircraft the two Cybertronians had seen, this one had a smooth metal canopy instead of glass.

"Impressive." Megatron acknowledged. Then he opened up a commlink to the Nemesis.

"Deploy the Predacon."

A roar sounded, menacing in its tone and threatening to all enemies of the Decepticons.

* * *

Historical Records

New United Nations

Formed after the end of the Unification War, the New United Nations is essentially a more centralized and authoritative form of the Twentieth-Century United Nations. Prompted by the chaos of the collapse of the Soviet Union, most of the United Nations member states proposed several reforms to empower the United Nations with more authority over the component countries. Many other nations refused these reforms. The resulting split effectively shattered the UN, and escalating disputes and disagreements led to the outbreak of the war.

While long and destructive, the Unification War ended with the victory of the UN Forces and the defeat and dissolution of the Anti-UN Alliance. The aftermath of the war saw the creation of the New United Nations, which acted quickly in its post-war agenda, reconstructing damaged cities and overseeing humanitarian efforts with military forces and assets seconded by its member nations. Much effort was directed in reparations to former Anti-UN Alliance states, giving the NUN a great public relations boost in those countries.

The New United Nations is a powerful supranational union, with a blanket authority in many areas, and is able to pass and enforce laws that all of its member states must adhere to. These laws are determined by the NUN Parliamentary Assembly, and are enforced by the NUN Security Council, which commands a Peacekeeper force that is composed of units seconded to the NUN by member nations, including US carrier battle groups, UK Army regiments and Russian air wings.

For the most part though, each member nation retains its sovereignty, maintaining their own economic and political policies.


End file.
